Crazy as a Lunatone (LAoPtS)
Plot At the crack of dawn, a meteor crashes on Earth and sends out a shock wave felt for miles. The Pokémon Mystery Club, which consists of Ken and Mary, are psyched about this, so they hurry to check it out. Taking out their flashlights and equipment, they use their skills to construct a mechanical vehicle with robotic arms and quickly locate their target. Next, they use a missile launcher to blast it enough to get samples. Out of the meteor comes a bright glow, and within seconds, the Moon Pokémon Lunatone rises up from the rocks. The PMC are thrilled by the rare find, though Lunatone proves too agile to catch. As Lunatone sees its chance, it uses telekinesis to lift the heavy vehicle, distracting Ken and Mary. They desperately try zapping it, but Lunatone just absorbs the energy. Lunatone then opens its eye and freezes Ken and Mary in the red glow of Hypnosis before fleeing to nearby Volley Town. Ash and his friends are making their way to Lilycove City and they decide to stop at Volley Town, ostensibly to rest at a Pokémon Center. When they arrive, Volley Town resembles more of a ghost town with its empty streets. They discover that the Pokémon Center is also deserted, without even a Nurse Joy behind the counter to welcome them. Then, she emerges from the back room, having heard them, she came to investigate. When asked to heal Pokémon or let them stay, Nurse Joy rudely refuses, and tells them that this is a bad choice for a Pokémon Center, and walks out. Everyone is flabbergasted at Nurse Joy’s strange behavior. Brock, however, considers himself the "Nurse Joy expert" and takes out his Joy photo album from his backpack. He claims to know them all very well, and no Joy would ever act like that without reason. But anyway, since Volley Town Joy is being so stubborn, they decide to enjoy a good meal while at the Center. People and Pokémon alike chow down, but Lombre suddenly seems to be picking up something and walks over to investigate it. Seconds later, Brock realizes that Lombre is missing and its dish is still full. Two figures appear from behind the bushes. Instantly they suspect Team Rocket, but are shocked to realize that these people have a Pokédex machine they are using to get info on Lombre. After getting the info, they decide to remove their masks, and reveal themselves as Ken and Mary from the PMC, a duo which Ash and Brock remember from when they helped a Cleffa. Ken and Mary inform them about the meteor crash and their encounter with a Lunatone, a Pokémon from outer space. Thinking fast, they say their goodbyes and rush off to look for it. The group decide to return to the Center to rest up, and the Rocket trio, while spying on them in the bushes, they decide to follow them. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, it's closed by the time they get there, so they resort to climbing through a window. However, they make a bit too big of a crash when landing inside. Naturally, Ash and company investigate the crash and come to a long hallway where they spot the mysterious shadows. Max wonders aloud if that it is the Pokémon from outer space, though the Rocket trio confirm their identities and intentions to reach the meteor first. Joy's voice interrupts them, and nervously, Team Rocket and the group go into hiding in the Center's storage room. A rustling sound coming from some nearby boxes causes James to turn his flashlight in that direction and he discovers Lunatone. Ash checks his Pokédex for info, and it classifies Lunatone as the "Meteor Pokémon", affirming its extraterrestrial origins. Suddenly, the light clicks on, and Joy appears in the doorway. She’s definitely surprised they found Lunatone and is even more surprised when Team Rocket threaten to capture it. Sending out Cacnea and Seviper, they try a combined Needle Arm and Bite. Lunatone opens its eye and easily takes care of them with a Psychic, knocking them both out. However, after such a powerful attack, Lunatone collapses on the floor, tired out. Brock offers to help Joy with Lunatone’s treatment. Meanwhile, Meowth is conversing with Lunatone in the corner and is genuinely concerned for it. However, he is overruled by his teammates, who insist on using force. They command their respective Pokémon to use Needle Arm and Poison Tail. Realizing that Lunatone is too tired to battle, Ash has Pikachu interfere and blast all Team Rocket off with a Thunderbolt. While examining Lunatone at the table, Joy declares that it's in a really weak condition, and there’s only one way they can heal it. They will have to expose it to moonlight, and she points that Camerupt Point is the ideal location. As they embark on their journey through the mountainous pass, they bring Lunatone with them in a big cardboard box on wheels, along with some other aid equipment. Pikachu is in there too, to keep an eye on Lunatone and make sure it’s okay, and that it doesn’t go crazy. Suddenly, they run into the PMC once again, who ask if they’ve seen the meteor or the mysterious Moon-shaped Pokémon. The group leads Ken and Mary on a wild goose chase, giving random directions, and then passing by, glad to get them out of their way. Ken remains suspicious, so they take out their kit and once again build a machine to help them find it. The group and Joy have nearly reached the top, and Max is the first to notice a distant formation in the rocks which resemble the back of a Camerupt. Joy affirms they have reached Camerupt Point, adding that the moon should rise right about now. A big round yellow object rising above the mountains proves only to be Team Rocket in their balloon, still not having given up. As they stretch out their mechanical claw to grab Lunatone, Ash leaps to intervene, but the PMC in their own mecha come in between in-between Team Rocket and Lunatone first. After a bit of verbal arguing, Ken and Mary’s vehicle shakes Team Rocket's balloon up a bit, and proceed to send Team Rocket off. Ash and his friends then turn their attention to stopping the PMC. Pikachu tries an Iron Tail, but is knocked back by the machine’s arm. Mudkip uses Water Gun, hitting them a little, but suffers the same fate. May tries a different strategy, using her Beautifly’s Silver Wind, dealing them a lot of damage. Mudkip and Pikachu use Water Gun and Thunderbolt again, though their efforts fail to make any difference. Suddenly, Joy notices that the moon is rising. Everyone watches as it slowly rises, and Lunatone uses its Moonlight technique, replenishing all its energy. Lunatone uses its Hidden Power, destroying the machine, and blasting the PMC off. Ash expresses pride for being involved in solving such a huge mystery, and helping a rare Pokémon like Lunatone. However, they soon part, as Lunatone is headed back to its distant home beyond the atmosphere. Everyone waves and slowly watches as Lunatone drifts off. Major events * Ken and Mary from the Pokémon Mystery Club return, with May and Max meeting them for the first time.